Nenhum Preço Que Ele Não Pagaria
by Angela Danton
Summary: [ONESHOT][Pós HBP]Tradução da história de Insper A. Shen. Após a Batalha Final, Severus, ainda procurado pela justiça, encontra Hermione morrendo. Quando ele suplica pela vida dela, o que ele precisará dar em troca?


**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da Insper A. Shen. Só estou traduzindo.

**A.N.: **Pessoal, está é uma One-Shot não muito curtinha falando sobre o final da Guerra. Espero que vocês gostem. Divirtam-se :)

**

* * *

**

Nenhum Preço Que Ele Não Pagaria

Por: _Insper A. Shen_

Tradução: _Angela Danton

* * *

_

Finalmente, Severus Snape observou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu lançar a Maldição da Morte em Voldemort. Sem o auxílio de nem ao menos uma Horcrux restante, o Lorde das Trevas estava, finalmente e para sempre, irreversivelmente morto. A prova disso foi o desaparecimento da Marca Negra de seu antebraço. Entretanto, por mais vibrante que fosse aquele momento, Severus não poderia encontrar alívio ainda. _Isto _viria quando ele tivesse certeza que _ela_ havia sobrevivido também.

Rapidamente, ele esquadrinhou o campo de batalha. Havia corpos em todos os lugares, a maioria deles ele reconhecia, tanto Comensais da Morte quanto da Ordem de Fênix. O caos não o preocupava; ele sabia que de qualquer maneira iria encontrá-la, e assim que o fizesse, ele não poderia ver mais nada. Nos poucos momentos que levaram para ele se assegurar que Potter havia feito o que ele havia nascido para fazer, um feitiço a acertou, e agora ela estava caída no chão. _Maldito garoto_!

Não se importando mais se alguém o visse ou o reconhecesse, pois ele ainda era procurado pelo assassinato de Dumbledore, ele atirou sua máscara longe e correu para Hermione. Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado, colocando a garota em seu colo. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, mas ela ainda estava respirando. _Um bom sinal_. Ao olhar para o corpo dela para ver se conseguia diagnosticar que tipo de maldição a havia atingido, os olhos dela se abriram. Ele ficou rígido, não tendo certeza que como ela reagiria ao vê-lo, muito menos estando em seus braços.

Ele viu um momento de confusão, seguido de reconhecimento. A próxima reação dela o surpreendeu tanto que ele poderia ter jurado que seu coração perdeu o compasso: ela sorriu.

"Professor Snape!" Ela falou em quase um sussurro, mas significava que ela estava viva e coerente, por enquanto.

"Srta. Granger," ele respondeu com toda a gentileza que ele nunca pode aplicar à ela. O sorriso dela se abriu mais.

"Eu sempre soube que você era um de nós. Eu disse ao Harry, e eu disse ao Ron..." O sorriso dela se apagou então, e parecia, para Severus, que foi como se o sol estivesse se escondido atrás de uma nuvem. Ela tentou se sentar para olhar ao redor, mas seu corpo não queria responder. "Onde está Ron? Ele está bem? Ele está salvo?" Ele se tornou tão agitada, que ele começou a temer por sua condição.

"Sim, ele está bem. Olhe," ele disse, amparando-a com seu corpo para que ela pudesse ver seus dois melhores amigos se abraçando em vitória. Ele a sentiu relaxar de encontro a ele; isto era o paraíso.

"Bom. Então eu não vou precisar disto," ela disse e soltou o frasco que esteve segurando. Ele rolou alguns centímetros no chão. Curioso, ele pegou o frasco. Ao reparar a aparência estranha da poção – era de cor preta, mas parecia que havia alguma coisa viva e brilhante lá dentro – ele ficou alarmado.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Seus olhos estavam novamente fechados. Ele a sacudiu, gentilmente primeiro, mas depois foi aumentando a força. "Srta. Granger!" Ele tentou usar o nome que ele apenas se atrevia a chamar em seus sonhos. "Hermione!" Ainda nada. A respiração dela estava tão superficial, ele não podia ver seu peito subindo ou descendo. Apenas a umidade condensada no frasco que ele segurou perto de seus lábios mostrava que ela ainda estava viva.

Agora ele nutria esperanças que a poção fosse o que ele suspeitava que era – a Poção de Orpheus. Não era uma poção muito conhecida por causa de sua proximidade com as Artes das Trevas. Como ela conseguiu encontrá-la ou, ainda mais perturbador, prepará-la sozinha, ele não fazia idéia.

Com um braço ainda a segurando e com o outro segurando o frasco, ele tirou a tampa com os dentes. Imediatamente, o cheiro de flores mortas que emanava do frasco confirmou suas hipóteses. Ele colocou o conteúdo em sua boca, tomando cuidado para não engolir ainda. Então ele se curvou sobre os lábios de Hermione, colocando sua cabeça para trás fazendo com que eles se abrissem. Sem hesitar, ele a beijou, permitindo que parte do líquido em sua boca passasse para a dela.

Imediatamente, sua visão se escureceu, e parecia que ele havia sido privado de seus outros sentidos também. Ele já não estava mais ajoelhado no chão segurando Hermione, mas flutuando em uma vasta e vazia escuridão. Embora ele não soubesse como, pois não havia nada lá para ver ou sentir, ele sentia como se estivesse em movimento. _Alguma coisa_ o estava puxando. Quanto tempo ele esteve na escuridão, ele não podia calcular. Poderiam ter se passado meros momentos, ou anos. Então, seus olhos registraram um pequeno ponto de luz na distância. Ele cresceu, vagarosamente a princípio, mas então foi ficando exponencialmente maior, até que tudo o que ele podia ver era uma luz branca e ofuscante.

"Severus Snape," anunciou um voz alta, imponente e definitivamente feminina. Ele piscou várias vezes, e finalmente ela começou a ganhar forma. Três formas, para ser exato. A Donzela, a Matrona, e a Anciã. Quando elas falaram, ele viu as três falando em sincronia, mas ouviu apenas uma voz.

"Por que nos procura?"

"Vim pedir pela vida de uma inocente."

"_Ninguém_ é inocente. Você, que é menos inocente que muitos, deveria saber disso. Nós perguntamos novamente. Por que _realmente_ nos procura?"

Severus baixou a cabeça e esticou suas mão ao lado do corpo, tentando parecer o mais penitente possível.

"Eu vim pedir pela vida de minha amada."

Mesmo se ele soubesse o que o esperava em seguida, ele não podia ter se preparado para isso. Nem mesmo a Legilimencia do Lorde das Trevas havia sido tão brutal quanto isto. Memórias de seu passado foram arrancadas de sua cabeça, desde a primeira vez que ele a havia visto na sala de aula até seu primeiro – e ultimo – beijo com ela. Ele se encolheu com este estupro mental, mas usou todo seu autocontrole para impedir que isso acontecesse. Não havia preço que ele não pagaria para salvá-la.

Finalmente, ele sentiu que elas saíram de sua mente. Dilacerado e ferido, ele tentou salvar o máximo de dignidade que pode como se fosse um manto em farrapos sobre ele.

"Ela pode ser sua amada, mas você não é o dela."

"Isto não importa para mim." Ele sentiu que elas estavam discutindo entre si.

"Vamos conceder seu desejo, Severus Snape, mas você deve dizer o que nos oferece em retorno."

Para _isto_ ele estava preparado. "Eu lhes ofereço minha alma," ele disse, sabendo qual era a punição que geralmente as Fúrias exigiam. Uma gargalhada cruel foi sua resposta.

"Sua _alma_? Tolo mortal. Você já a entregou! Duas vezes!" As memórias de sua iniciação como Comensal da Morte e implorando para Dumbledore por redenção passaram em frente a seus olhos.

"Meu coração, então." Outra zombaria.

"Também já foi dado!" O filme de sua vida diminuiu a velocidade e parou em um único quadro, mostrando o momento em que ele finalmente entregou seu coração para Hermione, por completo. Ela o recebeu quando lhe deu o sorriso naquela hora, no campo de batalha.

"Minha vida!" ele gritou, desesperado.

"Oh, nós vamos tê-la no final, eventualmente. Depressa, nossa paciência está se esgotando, e você deve nos dar alguma coisa que é completamente sua."

Pânico começou a dominá-lo quando ele percebeu que só havia sobrado uma coisa que ele poderia oferecer para elas que seria de valor. Mas neste mesmo instante, ele se libertou de qualquer senso de propriedade que ele tinha, sabendo que o resultado valeria o preço.

"Minha mente, então."

"Feito!" As três mulheres desapareceram instantaneamente. Escuridão tomou conta de sua visão no momento em que a luz encolheu, em um movimento reverso ao anterior. Logo, ele estava cercado novamente pela escuridão. E em breve, ele enlouqueceria.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione acordou assustada. Ele não conseguia se lembrar o que havia acabado de sonhar, mas sabia que havia sido importante. Conforme as memórias do dia foram voltando, ela percebeu que ainda estava no campo de batalha e estava em cima de alguém. Ela rolou para o lado, reconhecendo seu ex-professor de Poções.

"Professor Snape!" Subitamente ela se lembrou do sonho. _Será que foi mesmo um sonho?_ Ele a encontrou logo após ela ter sido atingida por um feitiço de Bellatrix. Ela não conhecia aquele feitiço, mas lentamente estava tirando sua vida. Ele a segurou, e pelo modo que ele a olhava e dizia seu nome, ela sabia que ele havia permanecido leal a Dumbledore e ainda estava do lado deles. Então, ele havia mostrado para ela Ron e Harry, ambos bem vivos, e então... E então... _Meu Deus_...

"Professor!" Ele estava vivo, e seus olhos estavam abertos, mas eles não a viam, e ele não respondia a seu chamado. Ela olhou e viu que ele ainda estava agarrado ao frasco que continha a Poção de Orpheus. _Mas ela só funciona se é a sua pessoa amada que você estiver seguindo até os portões de Hades! Como ele pode...?_

A resposta óbvia se apresentou para ela. _Ele a havia amado, e ela nunca soube_. Ela não pôde evitar, lágrimas começaram a se juntar em seus olhos enquanto contemplava o homem que havia salvo sua vida.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Harry e Ron estavam chamando enquanto corriam em sua direção, mas congelaram quando viram com quem ela estava.

"Snape!" A voz de Harry estava cheia de ódio. Ele apontou sua varinha para o homem indefeso, se preparando para repetir o ultimo feitiço que havia lançado.

"Não!" Gritou Hermione enquanto se colocava entre Harry e Snape.

"Ele merece morrer!"

"Ele salvou minha vida, Harry! Ele salvou _sua_ vida também, dezenas de vezes. Por favor, olhe para ele!" Ela apontou seu estado abandonado e indefeso.

"Odeio admitir, mas acho que Hermione tem razão," disse Ron. Ele se colocou ao lado de Hermione e pegou em sua mão. "Não vale a pena, Harry. Já houve muitas mortes hoje."

Harry continuou a apertar a varinha em sua mão, mas acabou abaixando. Hermione deu um passo à frente e abraçou seu amigo. Ron seguiu seu exemple, e os três se abraçaram e choraram para liberar toda a tensão que estava neles por tanto tempo.

Finalmente, quando a ultima lágrima rolou e o ultimo soluço saiu seus corpos, Hermione saiu do abraço.

"O professor Snape, ele precisa ir para St. Mungos."

Harry deu uma ultima olhada para o homem que ele odiava e concordou com a cabeça.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione entrou naquele quarto familiar para ela e se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à cama dele. Ele parecia o mesmo, desde _aquele_ dia. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas ainda não viam nada. Isto não parecia incomodá-la, embora tivesse esse efeito na maior parte das outras pessoas. Ela supôs que havia se acostumado.

"Já se passou um ano, professor. Hoje é o aniversário de um ano da morte de Voldemort. E eu... eu queria que você soubesse que finalmente conseguiu o perdão do Ministério." Ela havia trabalhado duro nos últimos doze meses, tentando encontrar evidências de sua inocência e apresentando-as para o Wizengamot. "Ele também o premiaram com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por sua bravura e feitos como espião." Ela colocou a mão dele entre as dela e colocou a medalha dentro, fechando seus dedos em torno dela. "Eu queria dizer a eles como você salvou a minha vida também, mas não disse. Não achei que você gostaria que todos soubessem o que eu sei." _Que você me amava_.

"Hermione," Ron chamou da entrada da porta.

Ela se virou e respondeu, "Só mais um minuto."

"Não sei como posso te agradecer. Quando não estava trabalhando em sua defesa, estava procurando por uma maneira de curá-lo. Mas não há nada. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu tentei; _todos _os médicos aqui em St. Mungo's tentaram." Ela acariciou a mão que estava segurando.

"Professor, a única coisa que eu acho que posso fazer para te agradecer é não jogar a minha vida fora. Eu acho... eu espero que você tenha me salvado não só para eu viver, mas também para ser feliz." No momento em que disse isso, ela sentiu as mãos de seu noivo sendo colocadas em seus ombros.

"Hermione," ele repetiu, com uma certa impaciência.

"Por favor, Ron, eu devo isso a ele, pelo menos." Seu silêncio disse a ela que ele havia consentido, mas ele não removeu suas mãos. Ele se virou para Snape.

"Eu queria te dizer que vou me casar com Ronald Weasley dentro de poucos dias," Por um milisegundo, Hermione acho que viu Snape se retrair, mas ela piscou, e nada havia mudado. Ela não tinha certeza se havia imaginado ou não. "Eu amo ele, e ele me ama. Tenho certeza que você sabia disso antes... antes disso acontecer." Haviam tantas coisas que ela queria dizer para ele, mas agora não podia, não com Ron parado logo ali. Ela se levantou, se livrando do domínio possessivo de Ron, e se inclinou, colocando um beijo de leve na testa de Snape. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou, colocando o máximo de emoção que pode nesta palavra. Então ela se endireitou e se virou, pegando em uma das mãos de Ron.

"Agora podemos ir."

E ela nunca mais retornou.

**

* * *

A.N.: **O final ficou meio em aberto. Depende da imaginação de vocês, o porque de ela nunca mais ter voltado. Culpa, Ron, Morte...Bom, de qualquer forma, deixem seu review pra mim e me digam o que acham... :) 


End file.
